So Randomly Ever After
by TodayWasAFairytale
Summary: Sixteen year old Zora has big things ahead of her. So does Sonny and the rest of the So Random Crew. But what comes after So Random? And will they be able to handle all this change? And is there still a Chance for Channy? Rating might change
1. The Last Sketch

"Check it out. Look at these eggs" Sonny snapped her gum and pulled an egg out of a carton.

"Yeah and check it out, they're like brown" Tawni wrinkled her nose is disgust.

"Check it out…ew." Sonny tossed the egg back in the carton. "Who would in the right mind would eat THIS."

"That would be me." Grady interjected. He was standing at the check out counter, his foot tapping impatiently. "Now if you could please just check out my items, like normal people. .."

"Check it out, he's calling us abnormal" Tawni gasped.

"Check it out, and he's the one with the brown eggs" Sonny laughed.

"Check it out you're right!"

"Okay, you know what! That's it" Grady marched out of the supermarket, his face scrunched up in fury.

"Check it out, you forgot an egg" Tawni called and chucked an egg in his direction.

"Check it out, he forgot ALL his eggs!" Sonny grabbed an handful and started flinging eggs everywhere. The customers in the store, freaked out in surprise, tried to dodge the eggs.

Of course, they weren't really surprised, and they weren't really customers. They were extras.

It was just an normal day on the set of So Random, the hottest comedy show for tweens at the moment. Or so it seemed. The truth was, this episode was anything but normal.

"Hey!" The now egg covered Grady slowly turned around. "Can I PLEASE..." He took a deep breath, then practically shrieked "TALK TO THE MANAGER?!!"

Nico walked in, dragging me in by the arm, as I struggled against him.

Who am I? Well I'm The one and only Zora Lancaster. The youngest of the So Random Crew. I've been described as crazy, clever and well…different. But in this sketch, I was a rebellious teen holding a spray paint can.

"The manager is not here right now, I'm the assistant manager." Nico gave a long sigh, and struggled with me a little more. "How may I help you?"

"It's The Check Out girls! They did this to me!" Grady gestured to the eggs on his clothes

"Well as you can see. I'm a little busy right now." Nico pried the spray can from my hands. "No Vandalizing!"

"Oh check it out. She's a baaadd girl"

Grady glared. "Uh no. You two are definitely the bad ones. And You…" Grady pointed to Nico "Should talk to them!"

Chaos broke out. I escaped Nico's grip to go jump on Sonny and Tawni while Grady and Nico got into a full fledged argument. In the meantime, eggs started flying. That's when the manager stepped in.

"What is going on here!" It was the producer of So Random, Marshall Pike. He was appearing as the manager in this sketch. Why? Well, because like I said before, this was no ordinary episode.

We pointed fingers at each other.

"He bought brown eggs!

"They started throwing them all over the place!"

"She was the one who covered the meat section with Graffiti!"

"Thats because I'm a VEGETARIAN!"

"Your assistant manager isn't doing a good job managing!"

"That's it!" Marshall's voice rose above all of ours. "That's it! You're all fire…."

We froze.

"Hold on a moment." Marshall circled around where we stood frozen in place. "You." He pointed to Sonny. "Come over here."

"Check it out, he wants me to follow him!" So she did.

"And you." Marshall grabbed Nico and pulled him to the other side.

"Now if you could just put you hand up like so… " Marshall helped Tawni get into a pose, and then pulled Grady and me to the front where he situated us.

Marshall stepped back, pleased with his work "Wow."

"Check it out…why is he wowing?" Tawni tilted her head, confused.

"You guys look identical to those stars on So Random!"

The audience burst into laughter.

"I mean look at this!" Marshall pulled out a So Random poster from his coat and held it up. Same pose, same people.

"Check it out! We do!"

"Check it out, does this mean we won't get fired?"

Marshal chuckled.

"Uh, no. You are all still fired."

"We don't even work for you" I said, speaking for me and Grady.

"Good point"

Then we all did the Check it Out Girl dance as the curtains closed and the So Random sign popped up.

The whole cast cheered as Marshall flipped off the TV.

Sonny laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Marshall, I'm truly impressed. You did a great job as the manager. Who knew you could act?"

"Yeah!" I put in as Grady slapped our producer on the back in agreement.

"And all these years producing So Random…you are epic my friend!" Nico high fived him.

Sonny cleared her throat and kicked Tawni's shin. "Tawni'?"

Tawni sighed. "You're a good actor Marshall. Not quite as amazing me, But good."

Sonny and I shared a look. All these years we've known Tawni and she hasn't changed a bit.

I guess you could say I have. It's been five years since Sonny joined the cast, when I was eleven, and since then, I've "matured." Scary thought. I'm now sixteen years old and a whole lot taller and well, developed. But I still like to think of myself as a kid. And according to Sonny, I'm still a little on the wild side.

I smiled, remembering our conversations. Sonny was a great friend. I really looked up to the now twenty one year old. She had big things ahead for her. So did I for that matter. And I wasn't afraid at all to face the future. I gulped. Okay maybe a little. But Zora Lancaster NEVER admits to being scared.

"We're all amazing!" I jumped up. "LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE RANDOMSS!!!" I squirted some silly string into the air and waved my crazy hat.

Even Tawni joined in.

Marshall pulled us all into a group hug. "You kids. I'm going to miss you. It was really a pleasure working with you!"

And now, squished between the arms of the people I loved most, I knew he was right. It had been a pleasure. I'd really grown close to my Random Family. A little too close. Did Grady put on deoderant today? I wrinkled my nose, but couldn't help but laugh.

Here we were, all together at the So Random Wrap Party. Watching a very special So Random sketch before we all went out separate ways.

Our Last Episode.

Whether I wanted to or not, It was time to face the future.


	2. Big Stars Don't Cry

_Please. _I told myself. _Don't cry. _

We were in our dressing room, and I was helping my cast mates pack. Yes, it was true. I finally moved into Tawni and Sonny's dressing room. There's a time when you're just too old to spend all your time in ceiling vents. It's really too bad though.

Right now I really just wanted to crawl up there again and have a good long cry. But that was a big no. Zora Lancaster NEVER cried. Unless it was to manipulate someone to doing something for me. I'd actually done that A LOT of times.

But apparently it was okay for Nico and Grady to show their emotions. I chuckled to myself as I remembered their intense sobbing as we emptied the prop house. They were such dorks. _I'm going to miss them. _

Suddenly I felt a tear trickle down my cheek too. I quickly wiped it away before anyone could see.

"You okay Zora?"

I glanced up at Sonny who once again, had caught me in the middle of one of my weak moments.

I scoffed, not to be rude, but just to catch myself from thinking about how much I was going to miss her too. The last thing I needed was more tears.

"Of course I'm fine." I said, a little too harshly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Sonny let out a long sigh and sat down next to me, setting a brown box she was in the process of packing on the floor.

"Well I'm not." She managed a smile. "When it comes to change, I don't really think any one is."

I looked around the dressing room, now almost empty of Tawni and Sonny's stuff.

"It's just going to be so lone…I mean weird here with out you guys"

Sonny smiled.

"Really? Weirder than that time Grady made us dress up as a character from Narnia for a whole week?"

I cracked a smile.

"Or the time when Nico thought girls started liking him because he had a "magical" grape juice stain on his shirt?

I chucked softly.

"And remember that time when Tawni decided that everyone should shout out "All Hail Queen Tawni" whenever she walked into a room?

I couldn't help but laugh..

"She threw a queen sized fit when we didn't!" I added, remembering.

"I don't think it's possible to get any weirder than So Random."

"But that's exactly what I'm going to miss about you guys!" I blurted out.

_Way to go Zora. Admit your weakness. Well, at least I wasn't crying. Yet. _

"Zora!" Sonny shook her head, laughing. "You're the weirdest cast member on So Random! You're like the queen of weird. No matter who you're with, Zora, I'm positive your life will be plenty weird."

I grinned. It was true. Sonny knew just how to make me feel better. I was feeling like myself again in no time.

"And…" Sonny continued. "I'm sure you'll happen to drag the your new cast mates of Maggie and the MaROCKas along in your weirdness. Whether they like it or not."

_Maggie and the MaROCKas._ That was the new tween tv show I'd be working on at Condor Studios. And I'd be playing Maggie, the main character, who's also the lead singer and guitar player in her smalltown band the MaROCKas. I was pretty nervous about the whole thing. So Random was the only thing I've ever known, and I'm not sure how I'd do in a sitcom instead of the sketches I was used to. And the main character? That's a lot more pressure.

"What if they hate me?" I whispered to myself.

"Hate you? Zora you're crazy!"

"Sonny, crazy is my middle name." I answered cooly. But inside my mind was a whirl. _Oh noodles! She heard that? Good luck trying to keep up your "I don't care what anyone else thinks" image now. _

Sonny's voice jerked me away from my thoughts.

"Exactly! That's what your fans love about you! Your craziness! And your zany independent rocker chic style. And that's what they got through So Random and your debut CD. And that's exactly what they're going to get through Maggie and the MaROCkas."

I smiled.

"Thanks again for teaching me how to play the guitar." I said as I squished her in bear hug.

If had been Sonny who helped me discover my new passion, music.

"No problem girly." Sonny replied. "I just had to give you a little push, and off you went! You're a natural Zora."

"Well your talent must of rubbed off on me." I smiled at her good-naturedly.

It was true, by now Sonny was a huge musical star. Her first performance of Me, Myself and Time was a huge hit. Since then she's been getting record deals, duets, and even went on tour. Plus, So Random became way more musical. And before I knew it, I too was caught in up in the music business.

"What? Zora actually compliment someone? Sonny gave me a teasing smile. "You really are becoming such a mature young lady!"

The sound of Tawni whining rocketed through the air.

"Guys, come help me pack! I can't do all this work by myself. I can't do any work at all!"

"Speaking of people who rarely compliment someone…"

"There's Tawni." Sonny finished for me.

"Don't be silly!" Tawni defended. "I am too capable of saying nice things!"

"Oh really?" I challenged.

"Oh Yeah!" She shot back. "Check this out!" Tawni cleared her throat a few times and stood up a little straighter. "Sonny, those shoes over there are SO cute!"

"You do know, those are your shoes." Sonny replied, stating the obvious.

Tawni gave a little shrug of her shoulder and smile that was so Tawni.

"I know! Which is why they're cute! Now pack them away for me will you?"

Sonny rolled her eyes but obliged.

"You're lucky I'm so nice!"

"I'm also lucky because I'm so pretty!"

"I'll go grab some more containers!" I offered, leaving the two frenemies to fight for one last time.

I reached for the door handle and twisted, took a step outside and found myself face to face with Chad Dylan Cooper, face of Mackenzie Falls.

"Pooper? What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" He replied coolly.

"This is my dressing room. So what are you doing here? The Mackenzie Falls wrap up party was a week ago!"

"I…er….just…"

"You're here to see Sonny aren't you?"

"No!" He laughed awkwardly. "What would make you think that? I'm just here to…to…" He trailed off.

"See Sonny." I finished. "Whatever. I'll leave you two in peace" I fake gagged and pushed him through the door, shutting it behind him. _No turning back now, Chad Dylan Cooper. _I remember the time they were together, and it lasted for quite a long time, but then they got so wrapped in their own work that they started slowly fading away from each other, till Channy was no more.

Suddenly curious, I rummage through my pockets. I pulled out a hearing amplifier of my own invention, that I keep for moments like this. I stuck it to the door and started eavesdropping on the super surprised Sonny.

"Chad? What are you doing here?"

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"I just…stumbled in."

"Yeah, obviously. Almost tripped over the boxes too."

"But I caught myself."

"Good for you."

"Yup."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good!"

I yawned already, this was so boring! They were both so obviously not over each other. Then suddenly it hit me, almost as hard as Chad barging through the door, and slamming me with it. There, flattened against the wall, I started planning.

_It's matchmaking time. _


End file.
